Naruto's Dream that finally comes true!
by Deadknuat
Summary: Now the summarie for this is going to be different since the old summary is no longer needed for the story. Me and Naruto have been close friends for I don't know how long and now I am his son. How are things going in Konoha now? Let's find out shall we
1. Her true feelings

**"Deadknuat-kun..."**

**"Yes Hinata."**

**"Pl-please d-d-don't let Na-Naruto-kun get hurt, O.K."**

**"Seriously Hinata do you think I would let-"**

**"JUST DON'T LET HIM DIE."Hinata says sobbing.**

**"Great now thats on my con-Oh, darn the Disclaimer."**

**"I'll do it if Naruto gets to stay alive." Hinata shouted.**

**"What about me staying alive." Naruto put in.**

**Hinata faints. **_**Thud.**_

**"Naruto do the Disclaimer for me."I said sighing."How troublesome."**

**"Alright. Deadknuat-kun doesn't own any of us, especially Hinata. She's mine." Naruto put in while blushing a deep cherry red.**

**"On with the story." I put in.**

"Naruto-kun...I...I...love you..."Stammered Hinata Hyuuga.

Those were the last words Naruto heard before she fell to unconsciousness. Naruto dreaded that moment like it was the demon inside him that did it. Suddenly, he realized that she had always watched him for a reason. Now he understood as he heard the cruel laughter from the old friend he always had a place for in his heart.

Sasuke Uchiha said"Leave that worthless trash there, Naruto, and face me for the final time."

Naruto defiantly said"You...you monster. I'm going to kill you!"

She had been hit by the only thing that actually could have killed Naruto...Sasuke's Chidori, a very powerful concentrated lightning attack, that Naruto wouldn't have avoided. She saw this coming and saved his life... but maybe at the cost of hers.

Naruto could barely see her chest rising from the air she inhaled. He knew this moment could very well be her last. Naruto felt the nine-tailed demon fox inside him giving him more than enough chakra to defeat the Uchiha boy.

"I'm going to drag you back to the village and kill you like i should." Naruto said to Uchiha Sasuke.

"Well lets see who kills whom first shall we." Sasuke said with rage in his eyes.

Naruto yelled"Kage-buushin no Jutsu"

He did his most power full jutsu with the favored hand seals.Suddenly the whole battlefield was surrounded by Naruto clones.

"Carry Hinata back to the village. Get her the most care she can get. Those are my orders as Hokage and Naruto."he said to three clones.

"This will be intresting"Uchiha Sasuke said.

_'Kit, you going to be okay fighting your worst enemy.' said Kyuubi._

_'Yes and you will help me or die trying.'said Naruto._

_'I really like the first one better.' said Kyuubi._

**Well sorry guys. That's where I leave off for now. Later you can watch Naruto beat the crap out of the Uchiha. Or will it go the other way. Read the next chapter to find out.**


	2. Do you really mean it?

**"Why?"I said softly.**

**"It's because instead of Naruto-kun getting hurt I end up in the hospital." Hinata said stubbornly.**

**'Oh great' I thought"But you'll like the reason I did it trust me."**

**"No."**

**"Fine. Shika, Ino, would you like to help me with the disclaimer?"**

**"Well only if my beautiful Ino will."**

**"Shika-kun..."says Ino blushing. **

**"Deadknuat-kun does not own any of us at all" They said together**

**'Man I wish I did though.'I thought."On to the story."**

After Naruto dragged Sasuke's butt all the way back to the village, he sentenced him to twenty years in prison with the acception that Sakura would see him every day. He would have just killed him, but he knew that Sakura would never forgive him.

"How's Hinata" He put in sheepishly.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but she should be stable enough for you to go see her." the nurse stated.

'Great, now how am I going to deal with my life knowing that she loves me and I love her back.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said softly.

"What, Hinata what?!"Naruto said urgently.

"It's alright..." She said softly.

"Hinata, I-I love you and I dont want anything to happen to you, ever." Naruto said in an rather loud voice."Hinata, I don't re-really know how to say this but...I don't want you to ever leave my side again. I love you and want to marry you and think your the greatest person ever." Naruto said softly."I understand if you don-"

"Naruto-kun..."She said overjoyed. She hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Hinata-chan...agh...do you want me to end up next to you in the hospital! I can't breath." He laughed. She knew from that day forth that he would always love her.

Then Shikamaru, being one of Naruto's closest friends, went to the hospital with his wife Ino and talked to Naruto and Hinata while they were in the hospital. Naruto never left her side, even when she got out. He proposed and they married.

**"I know it's short" I said to Hinata.**

**"Deadknuat-kun...thank you." She put in.**

**Alright guys, next we will see just how Naruto deals with possibly having a family. Dra-dra-dra-drama!**

**Next chapter will be better.**


	3. PrePregnant

**"Dude, I didn't do that much." Deadknuat said.**

**"Your the greatest Deadknuat-kun." Naruto said.**

**"All I did was set you up with your dream girl and gave you your Hokage dream." I said.**

**"Yeah, your right. That's all." Naruto said sarcastically.**

**"You guys, cut it out. Jeez, this is such a drag." Said Shikamaru dully.**

**"Hinata help me out here." I said.**

**"De-Deadknuat-ku-kun does not oh-oh-own any uh-uh-of us." Hinata said before passing out. Naruto then gently kissed her and she woke instantly.**

**"On with the story. Where is my popcorn." I said.**

"Man they look so cute together!" Exclaimed Ino.

"Not even close to cuter than you." Said Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun..."was all she got out before he silenced her with a kiss.

Naruto and Hinata had that special kind of love that is cheesy, but you know it's right. It's that kind of love where there is the flowers every day, kissing every time they leave eachother, and the ' Your the most beautiful thing in the whole world, and I would give up being Hokage just so you would be happy blah, blah, blah.' You know it's cute and loving and special, but still cheesy.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata got out.

"Yes beautiful?" Naruto's reply.

"I feel sort of sick and dizzy. Can we go to the doctor?" She said. She had been feeling like this for a while now, but didn't want Naruto to know. She thought he would worry to much and overreact when she had a cold.

"Well then, I guess we need to go to the hospital" He said in his usual loving grin.

At the hospital, Naruto wasn't aloud in untill Sakura got to examine Hinata. Suddenly he heard a squeal and rushed into the room. Hinata ran up and gave him the biggest hug in the history of hugs.

"Naruto-kun, the greatest thing ever just happened!" She squealed.

"Nani, nani, nani!" He said gleafully.

"Naruto kun, I'm... I'm..."She said.

"Nani!" He said.

"I'm pregnant!" She said.

Naruto gasped at that and felt weak in the knees. He sat down and to assure Hinata he was happy he said" I finally get to have what I never had."

"Though Hinata-chan..." he said.

"What Naruto-kun." She said joyfully.

"That means I need to settle down a bit and get a new house!" He said triumphantly.

**"Well I guess this is where I leave off guys." I said.**

**"Remember to read my new brothers next chapter." Naruto said.**

**"Nani?!" I exclaimed.**

**"Your there for me a lot more than Sasuke." He said.**

**Ok remember to read the next chapter and review please, thanks.**


	4. Missing!

**(A:N: I forgot to mention that everyone in the rookie 12 is now 26)**

**"Brother!" I said quickly.**

**"Yeah, if you dont mind."Naruto put in hastily.**

**"Um...wow...before I forget, I need a disclaimer." I say.**

"**I'll do it" says Rock Lee.**

**"Ok hurry. I want to know what happens to me and my family." says Naruto.**

**"Deadknuat-kun does not own any of us. By the way you guys seen Neji? I was supposed to train with him today." says Lee.**

**"Nope." I say while Rock Lee goes off to search for him.**

"Naruto-kun... your the best husband ever. Why didn't Neji-kun do this with Tenten?! But it will happen in time." Hinata said while going from caring, to angry, to knowingly. Naruto had barely gotten used to it by the time this happened. It appeared that her mood swings had gotten worse.

"Hinata-chan, calm down. It's alright. I'll talk to Neji as soon as I can." Naruto said calmly.

"I guess your right. Why are you always right?! It's because you're Hokage, thats why." she said this time accepting, to questioningly, to happily. They really were getting worse!

"Hinata-chan, being 7 months pregnant you really should calm down." Naruto said happily.

"I know. Maybe I could go to the mall with Tenten to relax?" she said calmly for once.

"Good idea, because I have office work." he said and left before she could reply. It would be good for her to get out of the house. He went to his usual job of reading and writing paperwork. He came home and realized Hinata must be out later than he expected not seeing her home.

He called Neji. The phone rang for a minute. Neji answered with a "What do you want?"

"Good way to greet the Hokage." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh, Naruto. My appologies. I thought you were Hinata trying to get me to buy her some ramen take-out." he said.

"No worries. Is Tenten home yet?" Naruto asked.

"No. Weren't they supposed to go to the mall?" Neji said.

"Good. For a second I got worried that they had gotten taken. You got the time?" Naruto said realizing he was in the dining room with no clock.

"..." silence.

"Neji? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's nearly ten o'clock" said Neji. Naruto then realized the mall was only open till nine o'clock.

"Neji get a search party with Lee leading one and you leading another. The ladies have been taken. I can feel it." Naruto said.

**Bum bum bum. Cliffie isn't it. sorry but I'm not writing the next chappy till tomarrow. Bye and remember to review.**


	5. Rescue

**"O.K. my adoring fans," I says.**

**"You wish." Naruto coughed.**

**"Anyway, I am going to be an...well for the viewers I wont say...and smuggle myself into the story." I say.**

**"Let's see a jutsu then?" Naruto says.**

**"O.k." I say. I do the hand seals (referring to the Naruto hand seals in the Naruto central website) Ox, Bird, Ox, Tiger."Kage Baku no Jutsu." I say.**

**Instantly Naruto is sent flying into the wall.**

**"Now lets go get Hinata back." I say."Since I'm a character, I don't own Naruto or any jutsu accept my made up ones."**

_"Neji-kun? What's wrong?" Naruto asked._

_"It's nearly ten o'clock" said Neji. Naruto then realized the mall was only open till nine o'clock._

_"Neji-kun get a search party with Lee-san leading one and you leading another. The ladies have been taken. I can feel it." Naruto said._

"Wha-what." Neji stammered.

"Yeah. Get the patrols ready, NOW!" Naruto yelled.

A few hours later, Naruto started to remeber how him and Hinata became a couple. He remembered the mission to bring Sauske back. Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto were going to the Sound Village to retrieve him. It turns out that he found them. After the battle, Naruto went to the hospital imediatly to see Hinata. There he felt a deep sennse of love for her. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

It turns out that a month or two after they married she became pregnant. He was so happy untill she went to the mall wiht Tenten and they had been taken. Now here they were, searching like crazy.

"Hey, Naruto, don't lose your head. Keep focused!" Shikamaru stated.

"Shikamaru-kun, do you remeber when I first became Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"I do Naruto." I said.

_**Flash back **_

_"I, Tsunade-chan, now resign my position as the Hokage to the one person who risked his life numerous amounts of times to save this village." Tsunade said._

_"She wouldn't even think of picking me." Naruto said._

_"Naruto Uzumaki, your the next Hokage of the Leaf." Tsunade said._

_**End Flash back**_

"Wait!" I nearly shouted to get there attention. I began by clapping then doing, Snake, Dog, Ox, Hare, Monkey, then clapped again. "Flame manipulation jutsu."I screamed as I burned enormous hole in a tree. There lie two ninja burnt to a crisp.

"Not bad for a Stover, huh." I stated while activating my Jougan.

"Not at all, Deadknuat-kun. But couldn't you have let them live and we could have questioned them?" Shikamaru asked.

"I didn't think of that. My IQ isn't 200 but it still is like 158." I said."Well if they were there then there is a base around here somewhere." I said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Our base, my friends." I stated. "My Jougan allows the user to see the weakest points of everything in visible sight. That is a base if I've ever seen one." I said.

"Move out." Naruto said. "Neji, Lee," He said with the walkie talkie. "We have found the base. It's at position 53-E of the village."

"Roger.""Yosh." was heard.

As we approached the base, I could see the most likely possible entrance through the wall with the girls in it. "There." I said as I pointed to the wall. "I can get it open with my 'Kage Baku no Jutsu'." I said.

"Shikamaru-kun, should we do it." Naruto asked.

"It's probably the best place to attack. We'll take our chances." he said.

"Right. Kage Baku no Jutsu." I said while doing the hand seals.

"Kage Buushin no Jutsu!"Naruto said as he made about six-hundred clones. "Get the girls to safety then come back to help." He said to them.

A chorus of 'Rights' were heared through the forest as we attacked. All I can remember is fighting furiously. I remember kicking someone using Jougan and breaking their leg. I stabbed someone with my kunai then after that I think I accedentily killed one of Naruto's clones. I used 'Flame manipulation jutsu' and killed around thirty ninja. As we rescued the girls, I can remember being stabbed by a kunai after I killed this one ninja. I woke up in the hospital a few days later.

"What happened." I asked.

Naruto answered with a "You got stabbed."

"No I got tickled with a feather." I said."Did I really get my butt kicked that bad?"

"Not really." Naruto stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

After that Naruto left to get some sleep. Since he is 26 and I'm 13 he decided to let me be his adopted son. I felt happy but still was out.

**"Otou-sama, do I really have to write the next chapter today?" I said to Naruto.**

**"Yes."**

**"Dang."**


	6. Perfect evening

**"Otou-sama, the day you become a father to someone other than me, is the day Okaa-sama stops stuttering when she talks to me" I said.**

**"Deadknuat-kun, time for lunch." Hinata said without stammering.**

**"Holy crap..." Was all I got out before **_**I**_** fainted.**

**"Deadknuat-kun does not own any of us accept his special jutsus and such that he adds to the story." Hinata said. "Naruto-kun, put him in his room."**

**"Got it." Naruto said.**

Hinata sat there with Naruto's and her child in her arms. It was a girl. Her name was Nami. I picked it out. Hinata and Naruto didn't seem to mind. I was actually overjoyed for the first time in my life. I got to have a little sister. I actually used to have a little sister but she died when I was small. True story. And as I sit there happy that I get to have a little sister I new I would always care for her and never let her be hurt.

"She is so cute!" said my girlfriend. She was Shikamaru and Ino's daughter. She was a little older but just a little.

"Yeah, she is."Hinata said interupting my thoughts.

"Man, I almost forgot. Sorry Okaa-sama and Otou-sama and Nii-chan, we have training with Tenji. Come on Noma, Tenji is probably waiting." I said to my girlfriend. Tenji was Tenten and Neji's son. He was adopted, too. If I know Neji like I do he'd make his son ontime all the time. So we had five minutes to get from here to the training grounds. This was going to be hard.

"What kept you?" Tenji said.

"Sorry, my sister was just born today and I must have missed the clock because I completely forgot the time. Sorry Tenji." I said.

"It's o.k. that you were late by only a minute but I began to worry that you wouldn't show." he said.

"Sorry. Lets begin shall we." I said.

"Yes." Noma said. Man, I always loved her voice. It was so calming and soothing.

After training I went home and who do I find in my bedroom but Noma. She looked beautiful with the sunlight in her long brown hair. It was in a ponytail closer to the head. It went to her waist. You could see her mother contributed to the longness you could say while her father gave it the color.

"Hello, Noma. What brings you here?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to see you today. You left in such a hurry after training to get home that I thought something was wrong."

"I just need a nap." I said.

"Oh...well I was wondering if you might want to go cloudwatching with me later. We could go to my dads favorite spot. He is out on a mission in Suna with mom." she said.

"Okay." I said and her face got a little brighter.

When we got to the spot, I started to lay down on the grass and then I slowly closed my eyes. I was having the most amazing dream that me and Otou-sama were eating ramen and I was winning the bet of who could eat the most. Then I felt something touch my face. It actually touched my lips. I woke and found that Noma was kissing me. When my shock was gone I began to kiss back. I could have swore I heard snickering and a yellow flash fly across the sky but I ignored it. I would deal with my father later.

"This is the best cloud watching I have ever done with you." I snickered out.

"Well then, I better get to home. Dutchess is bound to be chewing up the cage again." she said.

"No, don't leave. The dog I got you can wait. Please today has been pretty big and I just want to have some company before I here screaming all night at home. Please stay with me." I pleaded.

"Okay." she said and my face got brighter this time. It was one of the best evenings of my life. We sat there and cuddled for I don't know how long while watching the sun set. It was perfect untill I heard...

"HE DID WHAT?!" all across the village.

"Mom found out." was all I could say.

"Well, see you tomorrow?" she said. A kiss can do so much. In this case when I kissed her it ment 'yes'.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said before walking home. O.k. I mentioned the evening being perfect right. That night was far from perfect. I could here screaming even in my dreams. 'Wow, that girl can yell' I thought. I covered my head with my pillow. 'Tomorrows going to be a good day' I thought.

**"You're to young to be kissing girls" Hinata said.**

**"Okaa-sama, I'm 13. I think I can handle it." I said.**

**"Well don't do it again untill your 21" she said.**

**"Otou-sama, I'm going to kill you..." I muttered under my breath. "Well remember to review as I try to kill my dad for telling my mom about the kiss. Thank you."**


	7. Sleep over madness!

**"Well, my fans as you can see, a lot of the story is going to be about me and Naruto becoming a father. That would be Naruto becoming a father and me being myself in the story for a while. I will continue this until I feel it necisarry for Naruto to die. And of course that won't be for a while so don't fret." I said.**

**"Deadknuat-kun, breakfast." Hinata said.**

**"Coming Okaa-sama." I said. "I do not own any Naruto things accept my jutsu, myself and well this story. Thank you." **

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Deadknuat-kun, you should totally hold the sleepover at your house." Noma said.

"I agree Deadknuat-kun." Tenji said boringly.

"But I've never even been to a sleepover, let alone held one." I stated.

"You can do it, Deadknuat-kun." Noma said and before I could react she gave me a deep, long, passionate kiss.

"OK." I half said, half chuckled.

Later on I confronted my parents to see if they would leave the house and it turns out they were going to see Gaara of the Desert. He is Kazekage there. So they said I could stay home if I behaved and I could have the sleepover if I cleaned up the mess.

"Thank you Okaa-sama and Otou-sama. What is Nii-chan going to do over there?" I said.

"Gaara and I have been friends for a long time and he said he would let her play with his young one." Otou-sama put in.

"OK. I love you Okaa-sama and Otou-sama. I love you too, Nii-chan." I said.

A few hours later, everyone came over. Noma, Tenji, Lee Jr., Chuuba (Choji's daughter), Lia(Sasuke and Sakura's daughter), Hakiba (Kiba's son), Saya (Shino's daughter) and I finally were in the middle of the sleep over.

"Let's play spin the bottle." Lee Jr. said evily. Everyone had anime sweatdrops on their head.

"I'll go first." I chimed in. I spun the bottle and it landed on, guess who, but Chuuba. "Dang." I said while hearing a dang from someone else. 'Must have a crush on her' I thought. I gave her the kiss and sat back down feeling stupid. Noma's turn. She landed on ME!! I felt so happy for that three minute kiss. Everyone continued the game until we released the kiss.

"Ok, how about, Truth or Dare!" Noma said loudly.

"But I didn't get a kiss." Lia said.

"Here." Hakiba said before they locked lips. She was blushing redder than a tomato.

"Now Truth or Dare." I said.

"I want dare." Lia said.

"I'll go first," Noma said. "Lia, I dare you to...strip to your underware for the rest of the game." she said evily. Dang, I was almost scared there for a second.

"What?!" Lia said hastily, while staring at Hakiba in a blushing manner.

"Do it or you have to...run around Konoha and yell I love fill in the blank. And you have to be truthful. That will be the thing you have to do if you don't do the dare." Noma said. So Lia began to strip to her bra and panties. I tried not to look but did and got a wack from Noma for it. 'Troublesome women.' I thought.

Lia then said " Ok, Tenji, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Sing Dirty Little Secret to the girl you like."

"Ok." he said before walking over to Saya.

_"Let me know that I've done wrong,_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't want to play_

_Your the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_I added

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret; hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_Go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_Your the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret; hope you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside_

_(Inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny_

_(Deny)_

_When sleeping dogs won't lie_

_(Lie)_

_And then I try to Lie_

_Its eating me apart_

_Take this life back_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret; hope that you can keep it)_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_

He finished. She had tears in her eyes. He was shocked that she began to cry.

"Was I really that bad?" Tenji said before she kissed him. "I'll take that as a 'no'." he said laughing.

"Ok, Chuuba, truth or dare?" Tenji said

"Um, truth."

"Have you ever been kissed on the lips by the guy you like?"

"As a matter of fact, I did today at the sleepover when Noma and Deadknuat were kissing." Chuuba said.

"Now, Saya, truth or dare."

"D-dare." she stuttered hoping it wouldn't be to bad.

"I dare you to, um, cuddle with Tenji while we watch the scary movie." Chuuba said.

"I was already going to do that, anyway." she said happily.

"Ok, next is..." Saya started.

**This is where I leave off. I'm getting sleepy and I think I'm going to take a nap. Make sure to review and the next chapter should be out shortly.**

**Thanks. See you next time.**


	8. Sleepover madness part 2!

**"I'm done with my nap." I said.**

**"Yes..." I heard Noma say under her breath.**

**"O.K. Well I don't own Naruto or anything accept the story plot, the characters I made up, and my Jutsu."**

"...Hakiba, Truth or Dare?"Saya said.

"Um... Dare." he squeaked out.

"I dare you to jump in Deadknuat's pool with all your cloths on." Saya said evilly.

"But I only have this pair and then my PJ's which is only some shorts." he screamed.

"Too bad. I guess you will just have to yell to the whole village that you like, I don't know, Lia!" she laughed out.

"Oh sh-" he started.

"Noooooo. This is rated K so you can't swear. Just do the dare dude. It's alot better than running out and screaming that you like Lia... Oops." I said. Crap I just blew his secret.

"Deadknuat, I'm going to kill you." he said like he was literally going to do it.

"Aaah crap." I said.

"Cannonball!" he yelled before I got hit with water. 'How the heck did that happen? We are in the house. And I'm the only one that got hit with water.' I thought

"What happened." I said.

"I threw water on you!" Lia said.

"Let's just watch the movie." I said with my head down. I went and grabbed the Route 666.

"Okay, this is the scariest movie I have." I said.

"Great for cuddling!" Noma yelled. All I could do was drop my head and have an anime sweatdrop like everyone else did.

As I popped in the movie, everyone sat in a row that went: Tenji, Saya, Hakiba, Lia, Me, Noma, Lee Jr., and Chuuba. Everyone had the person they liked sitting next to them.

"Aah..." was heard being muffled in my shoulder as Noma was getting scared. 'I love my life' I thought. Everyone was screaming. I was but I won't admit it if you ask me. About the middle of the movie, I got up and shut it off.

"I think that's enough for now." I said fearfully.

"Wha-What?" Lee Jr. stamered. (AN: I'll call him Lee from now on.)

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning, I'm tired and so is every one else. Let's go to sleep." I said.

"Alright..." Lee said as he gave up.

I can remember opening my sleeping bag and laying down in it. When I woke up, Noma was there too. I started to freak but I calmly got up as if not to disturb her. I looked around and everyone had the one's dear to them in the same sleeping bag. Hakiba and Lia were just sitting there holding eachother in there arms. Lee was with Chuuba. That's all I'm going to say about thier position. Saya was sleeping on top of Tenji, her back to him.

I got up and went to the kitchen to prepare the morning breakfast. Okaa-sama always says it's the most inportant meal of the day. I was preparing eggs, toast, ramen, bacon, sausage, chicken breast, and hashbrowns. As I was making the hashbrowns, they were the last thing to prepare, Noma woke with Hakiba and they both came into the kitchen. Hakiba then left as I heard a " Everyone get up we have the biggest breakfast that Deadknuat prepared..."

There was stomping and by the time it died down everyone was in the kitchen, staring at me and Noma. You can guess what we were doing. When we finally released the kiss, I grabbed the hashbrowns and served the group, who were already eating the eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage.

When we were done eating, since I'm too lazy to write what happened, we went back to watching the movie. After many screams, crying(It wasn't me I swear... :'( ), and about 20 more killings(just kidding), we finished the movie and everyone left. All except Noma, of course. She helped me clean the house and then went cloud watching. I was so tired it wasn't even funny. O.K. maybe a little because I kept dosing off as Noma was talking to me. But as soon as I did she would hit me so I was black and blue for the rest of the week.

**"O.K. I'm sorry for the delay, I have been really busy with homework and some reading, relaxing, and trying to find good ideas in some other peoples stories. It didn't work though."**

**"Make sure to read Dead-kun's next chapter." Noma said.**

**"I think I'm going to go take a nap..."**

**"No your not. You promised me that you would take me to the mall to get a dress for the dance on friday. I also have to get you a tux"**

_**'Gulp'**_


	9. The day that will live in HELL!

**Ok first off I just want to say I'm really sorry for not writing the next chapter for so long. I had a problem that... Well you'll see in the chapter for now I'm really depressed so please don't give me any crap right now.**

"Tenji, Noma-chan, Neji-sama, Tenten-sama, LET'S GO!" I shout loudly at the village gates. We are on a mission the snow village. The world sucks right now because I hate the snow and just want to get it over with.

"WE'RE COMING. HOLD YOUR TOUNGE. I bet they can here us at the snow village already. Destiny told me so." Guess who said.

"I told you to give up that stupid 'destiny' crap since we adopted Tenji!" Tenten said to her husband.

It's been two years since the sleepover incident. I actually thought that was a lot of fun but Tenji denies it every second, of every hour, of every day, of every week, of every month, of every year. He's just pissed because he had to sing dirty little secret to Saya. That was funny.

"Alright lets' set up camp. We have been walking for three hours." Neji said.

"Really? Holy crap, time flys when you are remembering a sleepover." I said out loud. I got a chuckle from Tenji and ,a let me paraphrase this as best as I can, DEAD YOUR SO STUPID BUT SO KAWAII AT THE SAME TIME! and a hug from Noma. It was actually funny when I used my dad's flaming rasengan to light the fire. It missed and hit Tenji right on the... well bottom area. He ran around screaming his head of that and I quote 'My buns are on fire, My buns are on fire!'. It was so funny. But eventually I got it right.

"Goodnight everyone." I said as I went to my tent to go to sleep.

"Goodnight." they all said at the same time.

In the middle of the night my tent started to open. I instinctively grabbed a kunai that I keep under my pillow. My grandfather gave it to me before he died saving the village and sealing the 9-tailed fox inside my father. I later inheireted, you could say, the same thing when the fox sort of gave some of his chakara to me.(AN: I got this idea from my good friend Hinata Uzumaki-sama. The writer.)It turns out it was just Noma. She came in and said "Deadknuat-kun, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can."

She stepped in and lay her head on my chest. It was bare because I sleep with only boxers.(Cough Briefs Cough. "Nami I thought I told you not to interfere with my writing. She actually, like I said in other chapters, is dead. I think she took over my body and made me write that." Sorry had a moment back to the story.) So she laid her head on my bare chest. It felt good to have her hair gently flowing off my chest and onto the cold padding below. She was out in less time than it took her to ask me if she could sleep in here.

"Well, I'll wake her in the morning."

"Shut up I'm not asleep yet." she half yelled half yawned.

"Fine."

In the morning when we packed up, I could sense, somehow, that she really needed to talk to me.

"Noma-chan, is something wrong?"

"Well, yes but I need time to think it over before I tell you about it." she replies.

"Ok."

When we get to the icky snow village which I hate, we rent a hotel. Tenji and me share a room with Noma. It has three beds so don't go perverted on me people, okay? Meanwhile Neji and Tenten share a room.

"Dead, I have to go ask Okaa-sama if she will let me borrow my favorite katana she has. For tomorrow you know." Tenji says.

"Go then. You don't have to ask permission."

"I just wanted to let you know incase something happens."

"Whatever."

Noma-chan is doing her perfect hair. I always loved that hair. She always had a way of hipnotizing me with it. As I watch her Tenji comes back. He has this horrified look on his face.

"Tenji what's wrong?!" I ask frantically.

"My mom and dad were..." he shivered at the thought.

"Oh, I get it." I say. "Your dad must be really smooth to get it on a mission."

"Don't...ever say... that...again." he says.

"Sure, whatever."

"Deadknuat, can I talk to you? In private?" she says as she gestures to Tenji.

"Sure," I say as I push him out the door with his perverted parent thoughts.

"Um, Deadknuat, these past years have been great and all but...it's over." she whispers the last words out as she starts to get teary in the eyes. I am in pure shock at the part of 'past years have been great but'. I can't believe she just broke up with me. But what troubles me is that she cries right after that. Once I'm out of the shock, I say"So then why are you crying? And one simple word. Why?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BREAK UP OR ANYTHING! I have to go to a boarding school in America. My grandmother is trying to get the 'genious out of me'. She wants me to go to the school in America but she won't let my parents say no. Worst of all, it was her last wish before she died." she says as she starts sobbing more.

"Noma, it's okay, really." I say as I hold back the tears. "Just remember I will be here waiting for you with my arms to embrace you as you step of the plane and come home."

"Deadknuat-kun..!" she exclaims as she sobbs into my shirt.

"I will wait for you. Always."

"This is my last mission."

I am trying to hold back the tears as I realize that they start to fall into her hair. I then remember that song that no one seems to know the name of. It goes like: I really miss your hair in my face. Something something something. Your so much better than me. I tell Tenji he can come back in but he is asleep in the hallway. I tried to drag him in but he was to fricken heavy. Man he really works out for a Hyuuga.

We finish the mission, go home, and I bid my last farewell to Noma as she boards the plane that will take my precious angel from me. 'I will wait for you.'

**So there you have it. My girlfriend broke up with me and is going to leave to another state in America. I live in Michigan and she is going to Tennesee for I don't know how long. I have really been depressed. So as I write these last words, I wish that you not take pity on me. It's happened before. But not to someone I truelly loved. Well, Review please. I really need it right now.**


	10. What happens now?

**Ok guys this is the chapter where... well I won't spoil it for you. But just to let you know this is a filler chapter of sorts. I am telling you what all the characters I made up look like. Alright lets get started, shall we?**

"I can't believe we get a new teamate! And at genin at that!" Tenji exclaimed. Wow that's a first.

"I know..." I started to trail off thinking of Noma. Damn, why can't I just drop it untill she gets back?!

"Well, here she comes." Tenji said.

I looked up at a girl that was about 15. Our same age. She had long brunette hair and deep saphire blue eyes that could hipnotize the soul. She seemed to have freckles, which I don't really mind. She was wearing a red fishnet tanktop that was hidden behind the darkest blood red jacket I had ever seen in my life. She was wearing capris and Vans that were camoflage with blood running off of them. It was fake, I realized, as she walked up to me.

"Hi. I'm Jono Kenshin. I'm your new teammate and a medical nin." she said.

"Hello Jono. I am Deadknuat Uzumaki-" I never got to finish.

"YOUR NARUTO UZUMAKI'S SON!!" she yelled at me.

"Yes, and please don't scream." Tenji answered for me.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"This is Tenji Hyuuga. He is Neji Hyuuga and Tenten's son." I answered.

_**Jono's POV**_

I stepped off of the plane and realized that this was going to be one fun trip. I love being the medical ninja that I am and no one will stop me from meeting the famous Naruto Uzumaki and his family. I see a boy, about 15, with dark black hair. It is spiked back, probably with hairspray, with one little lock of hair straying down to his nose. He's wearing this Dark green vest simalar to the ones Chuunin wear. Under it is a dark, jet black shirt that seems to fade right into the shadows. He has different pants. They seem like jeans but they resemble army clothing. They're dark green with multiple pockets. His shoes are Vans, just like mine, but without the blood. They are camoflage also. He has a big sword with a spike on the end of the handle behind his back. It appears to have blood going into the spike but other than that it's a normal broad sword.

His friend, on the other hand, had long, black hair that was in liberty spikes. His shirt was a robe that was going down to about two inches from his knees. It was tied with a black belt that was simalar to that of the Tiquando instructors use. His pants were silk but had the same type of look as his shirt. He was wearing the standard Konoha sandals that were black on his feet.

I ran up to them and said "Hi. I'm Jono Kenshin. I'm your new teammate and a medical nin."

"Hello Jono." the boy with the sword said. "I am Deadknuat Uzumaki-"

At this point I cut in not believing him being the family of the famous Naruto Uzumaki.

"YOUR NARUTO UZUMAKI'S SON!!" I yelled in his face. It seemed kind of rude but he didn't seem to mind and just smirked at me.

"Yes," his friend said. "And please don't scream"

"And who are you?" I questioned. I wanted to know if this intresting boy was in relation at all to some of Naruto's friends.

"This is Tenji Hyuuga. He is Neji Hyuuga and Tenten's son." Deadknuat said.

"Oh, thanks Deadknuat." I said.

"Call me Dead. That is what all my friends call me."

At this I smiled.

"Let's go and see if everyone wants to have a sleepover to break the new ninja in!" Tenji exclaimed.

"Is he always like this?" I whispered to Deadknuat.

"No. This is like the second time in my life I have ever heard him exclaim something."

About a half an hour from the airport, we arrived at our destination.

"Whoa..." was all I could get out of my mouth.

**Alright guys. I got you on a cliffie. Baddaboom baby. I am actually chipper today. Jono is actually a good friend of mine. She is the writer ANBUShizuka in fanfiction. She also happens to be on my favorite authors list. Check out some of her stories. They are good. So where are we? What will happen next? Well read the next chapter if you want to know. Also review.**


	11. Destination: Hyuuga Compound!

**Last time, I left you off with a cliffie. Here you know what happens. Well I still don't own Naruto. Technically he owns me. Me being his son and all. Oh well. Anyway, on with the story.**

"Whoa..." Jono let out.

"We have reached the Hyuuga compound. This is Tenji's house...compound...whatever." I said.

"Alright guys, come on in." Tenji sigh. He always hated having a big house. He always got lost so easily.

"Saya is already here." he said before I could react I got a whack on the head.

"What was that for?" I asked the girl who was now kissing Tenji.

She always had that super-long, pink hair with black streaks waving in his face. I don't know why but she always wears the same exact necklace. It must have been the one he gave her on their anniversery for going out for a year. She wears a pink top what came to her belly button and stopped. It was always shorter than her belly button. I always hated that because Tenji would rub it in my face. She was wearing Jordache blue jeans that were holding a senbon like a charm or something on her back-left pocket. She was wearing bright pink tennis shoes that had white streaks on them.

'I never understood how he could bear all the pink.' I thought.

"They must be a couple." Jono said to me.

"No they're kissing cause they feel like it." I said sarcastically.

"Oh..."

"Of course they're a couple!"

"I thought you were being serious when you said that."

Anime sweatdrop. Wow. I brushed the lock of hair off my nose, which came back down anyway, and told her the couples in Konoha. Also I told her everyone of my friends parents so that was wrapped up pretty quickly.

Soon Hakiba came over. He was wearing his usual dark sunglasses that resembled Shino's. He had his usual pants that were somewhat like Zabuza's except Hakiba's were a whitish-gray color and red. He wore his usual red shirt that had some sort of dog on it with six tails. He had his dark gloves on, too.

"Jono, this is Hakiba. He is a close friend." I explained. "Hakiba this is Jono. She is the new person on my team."

"Nice to meet you Jono."

"A pleasure to meet you." she said.

"Is Lia here yet?" Hakiba asked.

"Nope" I stated simply.

_Ding dong._

Speak of the devil. She waltzed in with her usual smirk on her face. She had her white spaghetti strap tank top on with her usual black jeans. Her dark hair seemed to hipnotize Hakiba because he just flat out drooled over her. Had her usual white tennis shoes on.

"Did ya miss me?" she asked.

"Hey, that's my line, believe it." I said. Just then dad walked in and slapped me on the back before leaving off to God knows where.

"That was intresting." Jono said.

"Yeah, that was my dad." I said.

"THAT WAS NA-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"That's not very nice!" she yelled when I released her.

"Ok then. Whatever."

Just then Lee Jr. came in dressed just like his father.

"Hello my glorious friends of youth!" he said.

"LEE SHUT UP!" all of us except Jono said.

"This is Lee Jr." I explained. "Call him Lee. Never call him shorty or small thought. He will almost literally bite your head off."

"Ok..." she replied.

Chuuba then came in. She actually was slimmer than her father and got it from her mothers side of the family. She was wearing the same shade of green Choji used to wear except her shirt was just a V neck shirt. It was almost, kind of revealing. I never looked though. She had her short hair back to her shoulders and her deep brown eyes just seemed to be made of chocolate. She was wearing the usual Jordache jeans and black tennis shoes.

"Alright guys," Tenji said after the kiss that lasted this whole time. "you all know why you're here. To break in the new girl to our customs. Let's have a sleepover."

"ALRIGHT!!" was heard throughout the Hyuuga compound.

"First we play truth or dare..." I said.

**OMG!! Another cliffie. Haha in your faces. Just Joking. I am actually going to write the next chapter now. But it won't be up untill tomorrow. Alright well my new story 'Smart but stupid' is coming out tonight. Let's see what happens.**


	12. Operation: Sleepover with cheese!

**Ok guys. Destination: Hyuuga compound is over now so lets get on with Operation: Sleepover with cheese! This is going to be a good chapter. I can feel it.**

_"Let the sleepover begin..."_

"Ok guys we begin with truth or dare." I evilly said as the background changed from white to black.

"Spin the bottle to see who goes first." Tenji said. It landed on Jono.

"Ok Jono, go first." Lee said.

"Alright. Lia, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed Hakiba on the lips before?"

"Umm...well...you see...I can't take the pressure anymore! Yes we have kissed before!" she screamed to the heavens.

"Chill. We all kiss our boyfriends." Saya said.

"Oh..."

Insert anime sweatdrop and falling down anime style from everyone but Lia.

"Ok, Dead, truth or dare." she asked me.

"Dare." I said defiantly hoping she wouldn't ask me if I liked Noma still if I picked truth. I say I don't love her anymore but the truth still remains that I do. I can't stand to see her cry.

"I dare you to dance along to 'I'm a little teapot' while singing in your underware and doing the dance."

"Shit."

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When you tip me over here me shout 'Lia your dead before tonight is out.'."

"Dead, touch her and you'll live up to your name." Hakiba gave me a death glare that could almost match an Uchiha. He must be taking lessons from Saya's dad, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Whatever. Sleep with one eye open." I said.

"That's it! YOUR DEAD!" Hakiba shouted. "Sonic growl jutsu! GRRR!"

I dodged it easily and countered with an elbow to the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

"Dead, do you guys always act like this?" Jono asked.

"No, just me and Tenji when one of us challenges another. I haven't been beaten yet."

"Oh."

"Now, Tenji, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He stated coldly.

"Well, I was really hoping you would pick dare. I got nothing." I said while rubbing the back of my head like my dad used to do when he was a genin.

"Dead, I got an idea!" said Lee.

"What is it?"

He whispered in my ear the question. This would be good.

"Ok Tenji. When did you stop wetting the bed?" I knew this would be good because he was getting nervous trying to think of a lie.

"Well...um...when I was around three." he said.

"You lie Tenji. Kenborinten Jutsu: Mind manipulation. Now Tenji tell us the truth!" I said after I did the jutsu.

"It...was...when...must stop...aagh...talking...I was seven years old. Dammit." he said as he confessed.

"..."

I bet the laughter could be heard all around the planet. Everyone but him broke out laughing. He just turned a bright red then fainted. He then woke up like nothing happened.

"Who will be my next victim. You..." he said as he pointed to...

**Shit. My computer is being stupid. I just left you with a cliffie. Sorry, I'm a blonde at heart. Well, let's see what is in the next chapter.**


	13. What the HELL was that?

**Ok, just to let you know I'm pissed right now because someone gave me some critisizm that made it seem like I was a complete retard. 'Firstly, everything has punctuation, even dialect.' I wanted to tell him to shove a pole up his ass. I missed one little thing and everyone jumps at my throat for it! Sorry people who like me. I had an angsty sort of moment in my definition of angst. If you want an apology for my lateness read my other story's new chapter. Anyway, if you want to do some flaming, someone on my reviews list could use it. Take all your anger out on that person. Just messing but do as you feel, just don't blame me. Anyway, here is the story.**

_"Who will be my next victim? You..." he said as he pointed to...Jono._

"I know that look. Tenji calm down. It's a game! Don't take it out on inocent bystandards." I said hoping I spelled bystandards right. Tenji can get pretty upset at times. If you want to see an example go to the Village Hidden in the Darkness. Or the runes left of it. There is one example of when him and me were in the orphanage there. They said I had a sister but she was stolen by some agent in America. It turned out he was helping the Russians and he was later prosocuted for it. Serves that bastard right.

"Tenji, Tenji, TENJI!" I yelled at him.

"Truth or dare?" he said evilly.

"Um...dare." Jono managed to eep out. She's dead. This was going to be a long night. Tenji just pulled all his anger out in one final blow. If he was going out, he was going out with a BANG, SON! My older brother's southern accent must be wearing off on me...

"I dare you to..." he stopped for a dramatic pause.

"Hang upside down, with your shirt off, while singing the greatest song in the history of the world...I love you by the Barny crew." he said. There was a pause, then...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR MIND!!" Jono screamed at him! BAM! That is going to hurt in the morning.

"I think that is going to swell up Tenji. Tenji?" Hakiba said slowely while poking Tenji's bloody pulp with a stick. Tenji will never learn. He had this huge welt on his head that was bleeding like crazy.

"Jono, you did it, now take care of him." I said while my head hung low. This will be a long night.

"Guys, it's scary movie time!" Lee yelled at us. "I hope it will be a youthful movie about love, tragety, and YOUTH!"

"His father is starting to rub off on him." I wispered to Jono.

"Or..." Hakiba said. "We could watch a scary movie about Violence, Death, and Torture."

"Or we could not." Jono said.

"And why not?!" Hakiba screamed at her. Bad move.

"BECAUSE ME AND DEAD HAVE NO ONE TO CUDDLE WITH, THAT'S WHY!!" she screamed back. The neighbors started packing there things. Tenji won't have any neighbors by the time this sleepover is done.

"Cuddle with eachother." Lee said. Man the guys in our group are so stupid. BAKA'S! I'll let Jono explain for you.

"IDIOT! WE ARE LIKE BROTHER AND SISTER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR MIND!" she screamed again with twice the force as before.

"Guys, it's almost 2 in the morning. We could always just go back to sleep." a very confused Tenji said as he was just getting up from his severe beating from Jono.

"Whatever," I said. That is like my word. I want it TM'd. I so have to talk to my mom about that. She will buy the word for me.

**Well there you have it. I took my anger out and Jono got to yell at half of the population of our male group. Or was that 3/4 of the population. It doesn't matter anyway. We have more spoilers and drama in the next upcoming chapters. Bye untill then!**


	14. The final truth

**Sorry about not updating the story yesterday. I had baseball practice. Deadknuat Uchiha, best baseball player in the league. DATTEBAYO!**

**On with the story.**

It was supposed to be a simple escort mission. But why the hell did it have to happen to me? Why? I was just supposed to live a normal life, not in this position. Life or death is not a good position to be in. Damn it all! Another blow.

"Kid your tough but you will never win." the rouge ninja said.

"I...am going...to kill you..." I was panting like crazy. Man he was strong. Techino was a strong opponent. I even had to use my most powerful jutsu. Kenborinten Jutsu: Mind manipulation was a strong jutsu and was suposed to just kill him then and there. I told him to kill himself but it was a shadow clone. That jutsu takes out a lot of chakra. About 11/12 of my chakra is taken out on that.

"Kid you can barely stand. Just like that punk of a Hokage you guys have. That bastard helped kill my brother, Zabuza. Maybe I'll take out his daughter!" he said while pointing to Jono.

"No...wait." I said. That's all I got out. Everything went black. I can't believe I did that to the band of Techino's ninja. You may see them in the Forest of Death. Just a bunch of bloody limbs and maybe a shocked head or two. Most of the forest was burned down too. Man I was pissed.

"Did I kill the bastard?" I said weakly. My father was there and so was Tenji and my mother. But the thing is I was really scared about that dream I had before I woke up.

_**Dream of Deadknuat**_

_'What, what's going on?' I thought. The room was very dark with two dark figures there. One was a tall man with very dark brown hair spiked back. He seemed almost sad but held his emotions in. Whereas the woman was nearly in tears...no she was in tears. She had long curly hair that was very light brown. They both had dark blue hipnotizing eyes. They seemed to go on forever._

_"Where am I?" I asked._

_"Son, you need to go back...to your sister." the man said._

_"Wha!!" suddenly I was surrounded by this very bright light._

_"Goodbye son. Tell your sister we love her. We love you Deaddy!" the woman screamed. No...my mother yelled._

_"Goodbye mother and father. We love you too." I yelled back. Then I faintly heard..._

_"Take care of your sister at all costs..." my father said._

_**In the E.R.**_

"Come on Dead, you can make it." Tenji muttered under his breath.

"He's coming back!" a doctor yelled.

"He's stabalizing." another docter said.

"I...won't die...that easily..." I said.

"Deh Deh!" I was suddenly in a big hug.

"Nami...I wouldn't die on you ever..." then I remembered the dream. "Where is Jono?"

"She...was taken by Techino." Tenji replied almost hesitantly at first.

I remembered his figure. He was a tall man with dark silver hair. It looked closely like Zabuza's but was silver instead. He wore Camo army pants that were just plain green and light green. He wore a dark grey shirt. He didn't have a sword like Zabuza's but he still looked strong. He used mostly ice and water jutsu. He will die.

"Tenji...Jono is my sister. Remember how she had the dark, deep blue eyes? They seemed almost hipnotizing at first. That's because her Jou-gan was active. It will happen automatically if you're nervous about something. It happens to me all the time." I said. He had this almost nervous look on his face.

"Dead, I don't know how to say this but...you're in no condition to find and kill Techino, let alone even stand." he said slowely as if to let me take it all in. I understood what he meant but my heart wasn't listening.

"No...I WILL FIND HER!" I stood up, ripped off the cords that were keeping me alive, and tried to walk. This is embarrassing because...I didn't get more than three feet before I was outcold again. The morphine that was supposed to be keeping my body functioning without the pain was gone so my body reacted as it normally would. It gave out. I fell to the floor...hard. Nami screamed, Otou-sama grabbed me, and Tenji just rolled his eyes.

I woke up this time...surrounded by kunai. Man these people were getting desperate. I even heard two ANBU and Kakashi outside. Wow they really want to keep me here. Again I used my favored Kenborinten Jutsu: Mind manipulation to get one of the guards to come and take the kunai away. I wasn't planning on leaving the hospital just yet...I just wanted the kunai moved so I could move my arm and not get stabbed. I saw a single rose and a card next to the bed.

_'Dear Dead,_

_Don't be an idiot. You're in no condition to move. Hakiba was here with me and we went to Ino's shop. We decided to get you a rose because it was supposed to mean good healing or something. We never really needed to worry. We know you heal quickly like that time you broke your arm and it was healed within 3 weeks. Stay in the bed or I will come up there and give you something to stay in bed about._

_Stay safe and we will be back,_

_Lia and Hakiba.'_

Those idiot's...I have to go get Jono. Father told me to protect my sister. I will protect my sister at all costs.

"Jono...don't worry...I'm coming..." with that I was out the door.

**So what did you think... I know what your thinking. 'How can he be out of bed already?!' The next chapter will explain everything. Bye.**


	15. The resting

**This, sadly will be my last chapter. This is the end. But don't worry, I'm going out with a BANG SON! Here we go and I have to give some special thanks to a few special people in my life that helped me get this story straight. Think of it like a before the credits, credits.**

**Chapters 1-5.**

**My mother helped me with this one.**

**Chapters 6-8.**

**Jared(Tenji), Billie(Saya), Shari(Noma), Pam(Lia), Stephen(Hakiba), Kevin(Lee Jr.) and myself Deadknuat.**

**Chapter 9.**

**Noma herself when she broke up with me.**

**Chapters 10-13**

**Jono, Tenji, and the rest of the gang.**

**Chapter 14-15.**

**My sister. May she rest in peace. Bret Stover, the girl who was one in a million...and my greatest insperation.**

**So without further ado, I present the last chapter in the Naruto's dream series. Thank you.**

"Dead, how can you even stand?! You have only been in the hospital three days!" Tenji screamed at me.

"Three days too late! Now we find her and I will redeem my honor." I yelled back. We were going to find her.

"Fine Dead. I know I can't stop you...but...at least let us help!" Saya yelled at me.

"Have it your way. Wait, I sense a new chakra. It seems familier..." I pondered'Who could this person be?'

"Here she is. Dead do you recognize that?" Tenji asked me. Yes I did. It was Noma...and she was back.

"Dead, I...I know you don't want me to help but...I want to find your sister with you."

"Word travels fast Noma. Fine do as you wish but you're doing it of your own accord. If you die, it won't be on my head." I said bluntly.

"WAIT A MINUTE!! You can't go unless I say." said a mysterious voice. I already knew who it was but it took everyone else a couple seconds to remember.

"Lord Hokage..." Tenji said. He bowed his head in respect then looked unsurely at the blonde man before him.

"What are we all standing around for...let's go!" Naruto said.

"Not without us!" Hinata intervined. The whole rookie nine and Neji's team was there backing her up. It was truelly a sight to see.

"Yosh! Naruto and Dead, we cannot have you both go alone. You would surely be killed." Lee said in his usual youth type tone.

"Alright, here we go!" and with that we were off. I couldn't help but feel this would be bad.

Ok...you know that gut feeling that tells you you're going to have something bad happen to you or someone you love. Well today was no particualar day that I myself wasn't feeling this type of pain in my stomach.

"STOP!!" said a sound ninja before about 3,000 came out behind the tree. How the hell did they all fit there anyway?!

"Attack!" Naruto yelled as he plunged into the black circle of sound ninja.

_**My POV!**_

Kick, dodge, sweep, and POW! There goes another ninja dead. Kunai...deflected. Jump...Kenborinten Jutsu: Mind manipulation. Backflip, elbow to the head, and out cold. These were the moves I was doing to those loser sound ninja. Katon: Gatsnigura no Jutsu, Flame Manipulation. Another one bites the dust. And another one down, and another one down, and that last one literally bit the dust.

"Aagh!" sudenly I was coughing up blood. How did I get stabbed so easily? BAM! He was going to be dead in a couple seconds. That bastard actually stabbed me. Wait a minute...there's Jono! And she is helping Noma.

Shit...a kunai!

_**Noma's POV!**_

I was watching...but I guess not close enough. And not only did I pay for it but everyone else did too. Dead was stabbed and it not only hit his lung but almost pierced his heart.

"I...told you that...I would always...always protect you..." Dead said faintly as he coughed up more blood and fell to the ground. I felt like crying and laying next to him...just to die with him and be with him forever. I just stood there in shock. Wait...what is Tenji doing? Not that Jutsu!

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!!" I screamed as I jumped over Dead's cold and faintly beating body. He was still alive but barely.

BOOM!

_**Tenji's POV!**_

Why? That's my one question. Why did it have to happen to Dead like that? I just went berserk and killed everyone beside the Konoha ninja in the field. Well is was a forest untill I did that jutsu. Magnikuri Jutsu: Flaming Molten Rock. Now everyone was gathered around Deadknuat and Naruto. They lay closely together.

_**Hinata's POV!**_

It can't be happening. Naruto and Deadknuat are both supposed to be alive and well. They are dying because they both had to protect the women they love. Naruto just had to get in the way of that barrage of shuriken that was about to hit me. Well now I can't live withmyself anymore.

"Hinata...I am so sorry...I guess I can't get you that new diamond ring you wanted..." Naruto said with the cheesy grin I fell in love with.

"No...you're...you're going to be fine..." I stammered out. I haven't stammered since we got married two years ago.

"Hinata...let's face...the facts...I am going to die here...and so is Dead..." Naruto said I didn't want to believe him but...well it was the truth.

_**Jono's POV!**_

"Jono...you're my sister..." Dead said slowely while looking into my deep, blue eyes. The eyes I had used to kill the man that hurt my little brother. And now...I was going to be hurt too. He was dying fast and his body should already be dead. His mind is just strong enough to hold it back for a little while.

"Mom and dad say hi...and they love you...I-I see them in the light..." Dead said faintly.

"Dead...you're going to be okay..." I started to well up tears in my eyes. I was fighting to hold them back but I just couldn't.

"Jono...I'm so scared. I-I just want to be held like I used to before mom and dad died..." he said to me.

I lifted his head and put it in my lap. His body lay on my knees and I sang him the lulliby our parents used to sing to us.

_'Hush little brother don't you cry...everythings going to be alright._

_Just try to remember mommy and daddy,_

_and how never would fight._

_If you wish it...it will be there..._

_hush little brother don't you cry._

_Don't be so weak and little and scared...death is nothing that should be feared._

_You are off now to a better place...hush little brother...don't you...cry._

And with that he died. He died with a smile on his face and...I couldn't bear to see it anymore. I kissed his forehead and layed him down...to rest in his final peace.

**So what did you think. If you liked it and it almost made you cry...recomend it to a friend. If it did make you cry...but with tears of joy...recomend it to 5 friends. If you hated it and thought that I should never have posted it...go to hell. Thanks and check out some of my other stories as well.**


End file.
